Control
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Si ella no tomaba el control del asunto, Allen nunca lo haría, pero no es como si él no lo deseara tampoco.


DGM no me pertenece.

**Control**

Cuando Allen abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación conocida. La de Road. Preguntándose porqué lo había llevado allí en esa ocasión, notó algo. No podía moverse. ¿Estaba recostado con las manos y pies atados a una cama? Estaba bastante oscuro, no distinguía casi nada, pero al instante unas velas se encendieron.

—Al fin despertaste—le dijo Road sentada al borde de la cama.

Bueno, ahora ya sabía que efectivamente estaba sobre una cama.

—Road, ¿me sueltas?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te irás.

—¿Por qué me…

Allen se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que era lo que Road llevaba. ¿Su camisa? Le quedaba grande y la tenía un poco abierta, haciendo que sus pechos asomaran un poco. Pero, ¿en qué momento le quitó su camisa? Allen se miró.

—¡Road! —le gritó. No solo su camisa le había quitado—¿Por qué estoy desnudo? —el chico intentó cubrirse sin éxito alguno debido a sus ataduras.

—Porque quiero jugar.

—Ju…gar…—balbuceó poniéndose nervioso.

Road se subió a la cama, sentándose sobre su abdomen con las piernas a cada costado. Allen notó enseguida que solo llevaba su camisa. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—Road, ¿qué estás haciendo? —la chica se recostó sobre él y acercó su rostro a su cuello—¿Road?

Allen sintió un beso húmedo en su cuello. Se removió inquieto, pero no pudo zafarse. Road siguió un camino de besos por toda la piel del joven. Allen solo se quejaba.

—Detente, esto no está bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vas muy rápido.

—Si fuera por ti nunca harías nada, llevamos meses juntos y ni siquiera te atreves a besarme.

Allen se quedó unos segundos en silencio, ella tenía razón.

—Pero, esto no debe ser así.

—No tiene nada de malo. ¿O acaso es porque yo tengo el control y no tú?

—No es eso…

—Entonces, calla.

Road bajó sus besos por el pecho del albino, marcando incluso aquella cicatriz causada prácticamente por sí mismo.

Allen estaba frustrado, pero con él mismo. Quería detenerla, pero a la vez no. Le encantaba las atenciones que le estaba dando. Incluso tuvo que morderse los labios para no proferir sonido alguno. Una tarea difícil, dada la situación.

Road guio su atención al ombligo del chico, pero al notarlo tenso y mudo lo miró. Rio al ver su cara, esforzándose por no decir nada.

—¿Qué pasa Allen? ¿Quieres gemir?

—_¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?!_

—Hazlo. No te contengas o te lastimarás el labio. En especial con lo que voy a hacer ahora.

—¿A qué te…? —Allen dejó la pregunta al aire, soltando un pequeño gemido cuando Road introdujo su miembro en su boca—Road…no hagas eso…

La chica lo ignoró totalmente. Tenía cero experiencia, así que tenía que aprender sobre la marcha. Se fijaba en las reacciones del chico, en qué manera lo hacía retorcerse, en qué manera gemía, en qué manera decía su nombre.

—Road detente—suplicó Allen después de un rato.

La chica supo enseguida el porqué de la petición de su chico, así que hizo todo lo contrario. Continuó.

—No…Road…hablo en serio…

Allen no pudo evitarlo por más que lo intentó y terminó en la boca de la chica, quién recibió gustosa el líquido.

—No lo hagas—volvió a suplicar Allen, pero era demasiado tarde, Road se tragó todo y lamía los restos sin pudor alguno.

—Sabes bien, Allen.

El chico desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Tú te niegas a esto, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.

Allen tuvo que mirarla de nuevo al notar que se ponía de pie en la cama y se desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa. La prenda se perdió en alguna parte, dejándola completamente expuesta. El chico se ruborizó, pero no dejó de mirarla.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó al verla sentarse en su pecho.

—Seguir—fue su respuesta.

Allen se le quedó mirando con incredulidad por unos segundos antes de quejarse de sus futuras acciones riesgosas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Así no! ¡Te lastimarás!

—Estaré bien Allen, ¿quién crees que soy?

—Sé muy bien quién eres Road y por eso sé que te dolerá.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

—¡Solo lo sé! ¡Ahora detente!

—Hasta crees que me voy a detener.

—Road—amenazó, pero ella lo ignoró totalmente.

Ella se dirigió al miembro de Allen, introduciéndoselo. Una mueca surcó su rostro. Se sentó un poco más pero no lograba meterlo por completo.

—Te estás lastimando—dijo Allen conteniendo un suspiro. Él estaba bien, pero ella definitivamente no.

—Cállate Allen, me desconcentras.

Allen frunció el ceño, enojado. Él solo estaba preocupado y a ella ni le importaba. Sin pensarlo mucho, movió sus caderas hacia arriba y como Road bajaba se encontraron a medio camino. Allen notó claramente sus ojos llorosos.

—Te dolió, te lo dije.

—No fuiste nada lindo—le reclamó, limpiándose una lágrima traicionera.

—Lo siento—él realmente no se tenía la culpa, pero ahora se arrepentía totalmente de lo hecho—Road tienes que parar—pero la Noah aun con el dolor presente, comenzó a moverse—Road en serio, detente.

Allen por supuesto que se sentía bien, pero no podía disfrutarlo viendo como ella sufría. Sin embargo, su rostro poco a poco fue cambiando de dolor a placer. Allen decidió mover un poco sus caderas para probar si estaba en lo cierto. Y sí fue así y al parecer a ella le gustaba.

Verla sobre de él, con sus pechos moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos y escuchar esos pequeños gemidos audibles solo para él, lo dejaba excitado y a la vez frustrado. ¡No podía tocarla! Deseaba tanto participar más en todo eso. Deseaba alcanzarla y poder…oh, ¿qué ocurría? Repentinamente, ¡podía tocarla! Sus manos y pies habían sido liberados. ¿Será que al estar ella distraída lo había liberado? Bueno, eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento.

Allen la arrojó de espaldas a la cama y la penetró de golpe. Ella emitió una pequeña queja de dolor.

—Nada lindo, de nuevo.

Eso hizo que Allen se arrepintiera de nuevo. ¡La estaba lastimando! Intentó salir, pero ella lo detuvo con sus piernas.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Pero…te estoy lastimando…

—Qué importa, además tú quieres esto tanto como yo, por eso pudiste liberarte.

—¿Qué?

—Si deseabas poder tocarme y participar en todo esto, te liberarías por ti mismo.

Allen se ruborizó. Así que esa era la razón.

—¿Creo que ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás, verdad?

—Así es, ya no puedes.

Allen la miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle una pequeña estocada y sin que ella pudiera detenerlo, salió de su interior.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

—Tranquila, no voy a ningún lado.

Allen tomó las piernas de Road y las abrió.

—Tú hiciste esto conmigo, así que ahora es mi turno.

Le dio una pequeña lamida, viendo como arqueaba la espalda. Road sabía raro, pero a la vez conocía ese sabor. ¿Sangre? Ese sabor metálico que sentía era ¿sangre? Se alarmó por un momento, pero luego lo meditó, se suponía que eso era normal, especialmente luego de las cosas extremas que ella hizo. Además, si se detenía ahora, ella se enojaría. Así que, continuo.

Le encantaba ver las reacciones de la chica ante sus atenciones. ¿Se sentía igual que como él se sintió? Intentó hacerlo lo mejor que pudo. Lamiendo y succionando por igual. Grabándose aquella nueva sensación y aquel nuevo sabor.

—Allen…—susurró.

Suponiendo de igual manera que estaba por terminar, lamió un poco más fuerte y rápido provocando que terminara. Allen lamió de igual manera hasta no dejar evidencias de lo ocurrido.

—Tú también sabes bien, Road.

—Pervertido—le dijo respirando aceleradamente.

—Si de pervertidos hablamos, creo que tú ganas.

Ella rio. Tenía toda la razón. Allen se acercó y la besó.

—Es la primera vez que me besas.

—Creo que durante todo este tiempo no te he prestado mucha atención.

—Solo eres tímido, pero así me gustas Allen.

Road acarició suavemente su cabello.

—Me gusta que ya esté más largo.

—Me has obligado a dejármelo así.

—Es que te ves bien. Aunque en realidad siempre te ves bien.

—Tú también, Road.

Ella lo miró con aún más sorpresa.

—Wow, te volviste romántico.

Él rio avergonzado.

—Algo así, pero dime, ¿estás lista para continuar?

—Para ti siempre, Allen.

El chico entró nuevamente en ella muy despacio para no volver a lastimarla.

—Esta vez sí fuiste lindo.

—Me contuve.

—No lo hagas demasiado.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, empezando a sentir esas curiosas sensaciones que solo Road podría provocarle, pero como buen caballero que era, también pensaba en el placer de ella y no solo en el suyo. Observaba su rostro complacido y la escuchaba suspirar. Entonces estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Pero algo le llamaba la atención al joven, con cada uno de sus movimientos, sus pechos se movían de igual forma. Con un poco de trabajo, acercó su boca a uno de ellos. Lo lamió un poco viendo como arqueaba la espalda. Le gustaba. Les dio atención a ambos, dejándolos totalmente erectos solo con la lengua.

—Pequeños—la escuchó quejarse y la miró.

—¿Bromeas? Son perfectos.

—Mentiroso.

—Por supuesto que no miento. No están grandes ni pequeños y entran muy bien en mi boca.

—Pervertido.

—Algo tuyo se me ha de haber pegado.

Allen la besó con fervor y no dejó de hacerlo mientras sus movimientos continuaban. Decidió ir más rápido y un poco más fuerte.

Poco a poco, cambiando de ritmo mientras el tiempo pasaba, ambos fueron conscientes de todas las sensaciones que iban sintiendo una a una, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el sudor que se formaba como pequeñas gotas de agua, la respiración agitada y esa mirada llena de sentimientos aun no expresados con palabras.

Allen se sentía muy bien dentro del cuerpo de Road. Jamás pensó poder sentir algo así y esperaba lograr que Road sintiera exactamente lo mismo que él.

—Road…—gruñó, sintiendo cómo todas las sensaciones se acumulaban en un solo punto.

—Hazlo, no te detengas.

Ella se enojaría si se alejaba, así que prefirió hacerle caso. Siguió embistiéndola con fuerza hasta que no pudo más y estalló.

Road se sentía aún más caliente y aún más húmeda, lo que logró que terminara también.

Exhaustos, sudorosos pero satisfechos, así se encontraban. Road empujó a Allen para invertir papeles y así recostarse sobre su pecho.

—No puedo creer que hayas aceptado hacer esto—le dijo aún sin recuperar el aliento.

—No es como si de verdad me hubieras obligado.

—Te recuerdo que te desnudé y até a una cama.

—Pero me liberé por el deseo de tocarte.

Road trazaba con sus dedos la cicatriz del pecho del chico distraídamente.

—Además—agregó Allen—te lastimé, perdón.

—¿Perdón? No me pidas perdón, además no me do…

—Sangraste—interrumpió Allen—sabías a sangre.

Road lo golpeó en el pecho con indignación.

—Eso es obvio, te di mi primera vez, tenía que sangrar. El único que era merecedor de darle algo que jamás recuperaría, eres tú Allen. Nadie más.

—Entonces, gracias—le agradeció sonriendo—pero, sabes, creo que fui terrible.

—Eso no es cierto, fue espectacular. No me digas que no te gustó.

—No a eso me refería, quería saber si a ti te gustó.

—Obviamente me encantó.

—Me alegra, pero creo que soy malo en esto del amor.

—¿Amor? ¿Dijiste amor? —le preguntó ansiosa.

El chico intentó explicarse, pero solo lograba sonrojarse.

—Te avergüenzas ahora, pero hace unos momentos me hacías el amor sin pudor.

Ese comentario solo hizo que Allen se sonrojara más, pero Road lo ignoró y lo besó.

—Te amo, Allen—le confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

Allen la abrazó y besó sus cabellos.

—Y yo a ti, Road.


End file.
